Rotary saws (also known as spiral cut saws or cut out tools and commercialized under the ROTOZIP™ trademark by Robert Bosch Tool Corporation of Racine, Wis. among others) are commonly used to make cuts without the need for a pilot hole in wall board and other materials. Although such tools are ostensibly designed for one-handed operation, they are prone to walking or wandering, resulting in imprecise cuts.